All it takes is a push
by rosieelle
Summary: this is a remake of iSaved your life, i hope you enjoy it :  i do not own anything


This is a similar remake of iSaved your life - iCarly, I do not own anything

**All it takes is a push**

**

* * *

**

_As I saw the rain pour down the window pane, weeping and crying, I could see him standing alone on the beach in the distance. His golden hair was blowing in sync with the wind as he was being drowned by the storm. I watched him walk over the rocks replaying our once blissful love, the weeks we shared together and the lies hidden in our relationship. His words were sharp and painful; "maybe you only love me for what I did, but you're not in love with me, you just think you are". This triggered the only image I could create in my mind – the accident. _

Lucy, Sam and I were walking home from school. I began to cross the road.

"Ally!"

Swiftly, Sam pushed me out of the way causing me to stumble across the road. Everything that happened next was in slow motion, his shout, his push - I was scared. I turned around and all I saw was his face, frightened and worried; that's when I saw the truck come racing around the corner, striking him. Sam lay there, lifeless and in pain – I dialled 000 as fast as I could, Lucy and I both did. He just saved my life, why was he hit and not me? What if he dies? Many questions circled my confused mind as the ambulance came screeching towards the scene.

Later that afternoon, Tom, my older brother and I went to go see Sam. I carried in my hand a huge bunch of flowers whilst I continuously rang the doorbell; I was both nervous and anxious. I had to see him, he risked his life just to save mine. Then I realised, all this time I _had _loved him, I just needed a little push to see it.

"Sam!" I raced into his room and saw him lying in plasters on his bed, I wandered up to his side. As I approached him I could feel his mother's eyes hooking onto me with a cold, harsh glare.

His mum glared at me whilst saying, "Sam I'll be back soon, don't injure yourself even more alright? Just stay away from Ally, it was all her fault anyway!" Was it really my fault? If he hadn't had saved my life Sam would be fine and I'd be the one lying in bed in immense pain.

"Mum! Seriously just go".

After she left the room I wandered around fiddling with things on his shelves. He has a lot of action figures, and I mean a lot!

"You know, everyone at school says you're a hero"

'"Well I don't feel like one"

I paused for a moment, thinking what I was about to do. "You're a hero to me". As I said this I sat next to him and kissed him. A few moments later his mum walked in, I pushed myself away from Sam, and ran out of the room.

Weeks pasted, Sam was still recovering but we were now a couple, and he was _my _boyfriend. Everything about him was perfect; his eyes, his golden hair, the way he talked, everything. Why hadn't I seen this before? Even everything about us was perfect, but I knew something was going to change. Nothing stays perfect for long.

The bell rang. "See you later, I have to go to class" I gave him a quick kiss and rushed off.

"See you later Ally!" I then waved him back goodbye and I could see Lucy peering from behind the lockers seeing if I was still there, and her slowly walking closer to Sam. All I knew was that he loved _me _and not her, so there wasn't much to be worried about, I hoped.

Sam came to my house later that night, still with his whole leg plaster and crutches, he moved awkwardly through the empty room. He gave me a strange look, I could see something was bothering him so I asked,'what's wrong, you seem..bothered',

'Umm, nothing just..are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?'.

His reply wasn't what I was expecting, but I answered him with a kiss, my arms locking perfectly around him. He backed away, why? What was going on with my perfect boyfriend?

'What's wrong Sam, you seem puzzled about something, really what's up?'

'I just think that, maybe we're not ready for this'. His words were harsh, painful and confusing.

'So you don't want me to be your girlfriend? Haven't you always wanted me to be your girlfriend, ever since you first met me?'

'Yes of course I have, I just think we should wait'

'Wait? For what?' I could hear anger mixed with confusion in my voice.

"Well, I was talking to Lucy at school earlier…" here it comes "and she told me that maybe you only love me for what I did, but you're not _in_ love with me, you just think you are. We should wait until I'm better and then, if you still love me we can be together". He was disappointed; I could see his big blue eyes filled with disappointment and pain. It took me a moment to take in all he had said, and I realised that he was right; I was only in love with what he did, not _in _love with him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"I'm sorry Sam, really I am" and he left without a word.

I stood in my room replaying my stupid mistakes, the thought of a false relationship, the hurt I had caused him. I replayed the image of the accident over and over in my mind, why did he have to push me out of the way? All it took was a push.


End file.
